Memory
by Fanlady
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah mengenai Yaya dan jepit rambut yang senantiasa tersemat di kerudung merah mudanya.


**Efek ngegalau tengah malam, ujung-ujungnya malah buat ff baru, untung aja bisa langsung selesai.**

 **Cerita ini murni hasil imajinasi liar(?)ku semata, jadi nggak ada hubungannya sama kartun aslinya. Silakan baca jika berkenan ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dan teman-temannya adalah karakter milik Animonsta Studio. Aku cuma minjem untuk nulis ff.**

 **Warning : (Mungkin) OOC, sedikit gaje, aku udah ngecek ulang tapi mungkin masih ada typo yang nyelip**

"Hei Yaya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Boboiboy.

Kelima superhero cilik itu tengah menikmati waktu santai mereka di kedai cokelat sambil meminum segelas ice Chocolate special buatan Tok Aba. Yaya, gadis manis berkerudung merah jambu yang ditanyai oleh Boboiboy, berhenti menyeruput es cokelatnya dan mendongak menatap temannya itu.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau bertanya apa?" kata Yaya.

"Sebenarnya bukan hal penting sih, tapi aku cuma penasaran, kenapa kau selalu memakai jepit rambut bunga itu di kerudungmu?" tanya Boboiboy lagi sambil menunjuk jepitan berhias bunga kuning di kerudung Yaya.

"Oh, ini?" Yaya melepaskan jepitan itu dari kerudungnya dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan.

"Hmm, benar juga. Seingatku dulu kau tidak memakai itu," kata Ying sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sudah lama punya jepitan ini, tapi aku sempat menghilangkannya. Kemarin waktu membantu ibu membersihkan rumah, aku tak sengaja menemukan jepitan ini lagi. Dan aku memutuskan untuk memakainya setiap hari, karena jepitan ini menyimpan sebuah kenangan indah saat aku masih kecil dulu," jelas Yaya. Ia memandang jepitan di tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kenangan apa?" tanya Gopal penasaran.

"Hmm, bagusnya aku cerita nggak ya sama kalian?" goda Yaya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Cerita!" seru keempat sahabatnya, bahkan Fang juga, bersamaan.

Yaya tertawa kecil. "Oke, oke, sekarang aku ceritain. Duduk yang manis dan dengarkan," katanya dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

Boboiboy yang sedang sibuk mengelap meja counter buru-buru meletakkan kain lapnya dan duduk di salah satu bangku untuk mendengarkan cerita Yaya. Sedangkan ketiga temannya yang lain sudah bersiap-siap pasang kuping untuk mendengarkan kisah dari si gadis penyuka warna merah muda itu.

"Jadi, ceritanya gini …

.

.

.

Yaya melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak di taman dekat rumahnya sambil matanya terus bergerak, mencari sesuatu. Saat itu umurnya baru 5 tahun, dan ia tengah kebingungan mencari kucingnya yang menghilang sejak tadi siang. Setahunya kucing berbulu cokelat kesayangannya itu tidak pernah bermain terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, tapi Yaya sudah mencari di sekitar rumahnya, dan juga di taman ini, dan tidak menemukan kucing itu dimana pun.

"Mimy!" Yaya berulang kali memanggil nama kucingnya, berharap peliharaannya itu akan segera muncul, tapi tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya.

Kaki-kaki Yaya mulai letih karena terus mencari, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di salah satu bangku taman. Wajahnya yang biasanya selalu terlihat riang kini tertunduk sedih. Tanpa dapat dicegah, bulir-bulir air mata perlahan mulai turun membasahi pipinya. karena

"Hiks, Mimy, kamu di mana?" isak Yaya pelan. Ia benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu pada kucing kesayangannya.

Sebuah bola sepak warna-warni bergulir pelan ke kaki Yaya. Gadis kecil itu menghentikan tangisnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil bola itu.

"Ah, maaf, itu bolaku." Sebuah suara membuat Yaya mendongak. Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya yang mengenakan topi aneh yang dipasang terbalik tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Yaya segera mengembalikan bola itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih," ucap anak laki-laki itu, yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan singkat Yaya. Anak itu mendekap bola di salah satu sisi tubuhnya dan menatap Yaya. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya.

Yaya buru-buru menghapus bekas air mata di pipinya, namun ia kembali teringat kucingnya yang hilang dan air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Kucingku … kucingku hilang …" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kucingmu hilang?" tanya anak laki-laki itu sedikit kaget. "Seperti apa dia? Aku akan membantumu mencarinya."

"Eh?" Lagi-lagi isakan Yaya terhenti, ia menengadah dan memandang wajah si anak laki-laki yang terlihat serius.

"Aku akan membantu mencari kucingmu yang hilang," ulang anak itu lagi.

"Sungguh?" ucap Yaya dengan mata berbinar.

"He-eh," si anak laki-laki mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ayo kita cari kucingmu." Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Yaya, yang hanya dibalas oleh tatapan ragu dari gadis itu., namun keraguan itu tak berlangsung lama, Yaya akhirnya mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan dari si anak laki-laki.

"Siapa nama kucingmu?" tanay anak laki-laki itu.

"Mimy," jawab Yaya.

"Baiklah. Mimy! Mimy!" Si anak laki-laki berseru memanggil-manggil nama kucing Yaya, dan gadis itu juga mulai ikut menyerukan nama kucingnya.

"Mimy! Mimy! Mimy!"

Kedua anak itu telah menelusuri setiap sudut taman yang tidak terlalu luas itu, namun mereka tetap tidak menemukan Mimy di mana pun. Yaya kembali tertunduk sedih karena lagi-lagi usahanya tak membuahkan hasil, kucingnya masih tetap hilang entah ke mana.

"Aku takut Mimy kenapa-napa," gumam Yaya sedih.

"Tenanglah, Mimy pasti baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya," hibur si anak laki-laki.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tetap tidak bisa menemukan Mimy?" tanya Yaya cemas.

"Aku yakin Mimy pasti ketemu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, oke?" kata anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Yaya mengangguk, dalam hati ia juga berharap bahwa kucingnya itu akan segera ditemukan, namun ia masih saja cemas setengah mati.

"Tunggulah di sini sebentar," kata anak itu lagi. Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yaya yang menatap kepergiannya dengan sedikit heran. Namun tak berapa lama, anak laki-laki itu telah kembali. Ia berdiri dengan sedikit terengah-engah sambil tangannya menggenggam sesuatu.

"Nih," anak laki-laki itu menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Yaya.

Gadis kecil itu menatap barang pemberian si anak laki-laki. "Jepit rambut?" ucapnya heran.

"Yep. Aku membelinya di sana," kata si anak laki-laki sambil menunjuk seorang pedagang souvenir keliling. _Sejak kapan ada penjual souvenir di sana?_

"Jepit rambut ini untukku?" tanya Yaya sambil mengelus hiasan bunga berwarna kuning di jepit rambut itu.

"He-eh," si anak laki-laki mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Jepit ini cantik sekali," ujar Yaya gembira.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat menyukainya!"

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau tidak boleh bersedih lagi. Oke?"

"Oke."

Yaya menggenggam jepitan rambut itu dengan gembira. Ia tersenyum senang dan wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri. Anak laki-laki itu ikut tersenyum melihat Yaya yang senang dengan hadiah pemberiannya.

"Sini, biar aku pakaikan," ujar si anak laki-laki. Ia mengambil jepitan itu dari tangan Yaya dan menyematkannya di kerudung merah muda yang dikenakan gadis itu. "Nah, sekarang kau kelihatan semakin cantik," ucapnya puas.

"Benarkah?" ucap Yaya senang.

"Tentu saja," kata si anak laki-laki, membuat Yaya kembali menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Saat itu, terdengar suara mengeong pelan dari balik semak-semak di dekat tempat mereka berdiri. Seekor kucing kecil dengan bulu berwarna cokelat gelap muncul dari balik semak dan mengeong ke arah Yaya.

"Mimy!" pekik Yaya gembira. Ia segera menggendong kucing kesayangannya itu. "Kau dari mana saja? Aku dari tadi mencari-carimu," kata Yaya sambil memeluk Mimy erat. Kucing itu hanya mengeong pelan dan mengeluskan kepalanya ke pipi Yaya.

"Itu kucingmu?" tanya si anak laki-laki. Yaya hanya mengangguk, sambil terus mendekap kucingnya seolah takut ia akan menghilang lagi. "Syukurlah akhirnya ketemu," ucap anak itu lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah membantuku mencari Mimy," kata Yaya.

"Sama-sama," balas si anak laki-laki. Ia memandang langit yang perlahan mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga. "Ah, aku aku segera kembali. Ayah dan ibu pasti sudah mencari-cariku," katanya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Yaya. Ia sebenarnya sedikit sedih karena harus berpisah dengan teman barunya, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Nah, Mimy, jangan keluyuran terlalu jauh lagi, ya. Kau tidak boleh membuat pemilikmu khawatir, apalagi sampai menangis. Oke, Mimy?" kata anak laki-laki itu sambil mengelus kepala si kucing. Mimy membalas dengan mengeong pelan.

Anak itu kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yaya yang masih terus memeluk kucingnya. "Sampa jumpa lagi!" serunya sambil melambai ke arah Yaya.

"Sampai jumpa!" balas Yaya, juga sambil melambai. Setelah anak itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Yaya kemudian memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke rumahnya juga. "Ayo kita pulang, Mimy."

Yaya memeluk Mimy dengan sebelah tangannya dan mulai melangkah pulang. Tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak menyentuh jepitan di kerudungnya, dan ia kembali tersenyum. Namun ia kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, aku lupa menanyakan namanya …"

.

.

.

"Nah, begitulah ceritanya," kata Yaya, kembali menyeruput minuman ice chocolatenya.

"Huh, terlalu klise. Padahal aku mengharapkan sedikit adegan berdarah," kata Fang sambil meminum es cokelatnya. Teman-temannya hanya memutar bola mata mereka mendengar komentar si pemilik kuasa bayang.

"Jadi kau tidak menanyakan nama anak itu?" tanya Ying.

Yaya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku benar-benar lupa. Waktu itu pikiranku penuh dengan kucingku yang hilang," ucapnya.

"Kau tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya?" Gopal ikut-ikutan bertanya. Lagi-lagi Yaya menggeleng.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal seharusnya kisah itu bisa berkembang lebih jauh lagi," kata Gopal sambil menggelengkan ekpalanya sedih.

"Berkembang seperti apa maksudmu?" tanya Ying bingung.

"Yah, berkembang menjadi kisah cinta. Sering ada di film-film kan, dua orang yang berulang kali dipertemukan oleh takdir, lalu mereka akhirnya jatuh cinta, dan hidup bahagia selamanya!" ujar Gopal bersemangat.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, Gopal," kata Ying sambil memutar bola matanya. Gopal hanya cengengesan.

"Hei, Boboiboy, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Gopal, menyenggol sahabatnya itu yang sedari tadi tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun.

"Ah, tidak, aku cuma sedang … berpikir," gumam Boboiboy.

"BErpikir tentang apa?" tanya Gopal penasaran.

"Bukan hal penting," jawab Boboiboy. Gopal hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Boboiboy. Sementara itu Boboiboy kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. _Kenapa cerita Yaya tadi terasa tidak asing, ya?_ pikirnya.

Yaya diam-diam melirik ke arah Boboiboy sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Ia kemudian kembali menghabiskan minumannya.

"Kau tidak penasaran siapa anak laki-laki itu Yaya? Kau tidak ingin mencari tau?" tanya Ying.

"Tidak. Aku tidak perlu mencari tau," jawab Yaya santai.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Gopal dan Ying bersamaan.

"Yah, karena aku sudah tau siapa dia," kata Yaya sambil tersenyum misterius.

"EH?! BENARKAH?" seru Ying dan Gopal heboh.

"Yep," ucap Yaya sambil mengangguk puas.

 _Ya, ia sudah menemukan si anak laki-laki yang memberikan jepit rambut itu padanya. Dan saat ini anak itu ada di hadapannya._

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Makasih yang udah mau menyempatkan diri membaca ;)**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
